Star Trek: Ridley's Run
by GalileoAce
Summary: A star trek short serial based in the early 25th century... Originally written for role play group UCIP , as part of their monthly newsletter. The main character, a logistics officer in Starfleet Intelligence discovers the presence of Section 31.


======================  
=/\= STAR TREK =/\=  
=/\= RIDLEY'S RUN =/\=  
======================  
  
NOTE: The stardates are derived from the normal calendar date eg SD YYYYMM.DD  
  
-----------------  
Episode 1:  
"Curtain Raiser."  
-----------------  
Location:  
Agent Kiegan Ridley, Logistics Officer's Office  
Starfleet Intelligence Headquarters  
Further information withheld.  
  
Time & Date:  
07:00 240005.12  
[Please re-state request]  
"I said, show me the list of current off-world operatives."  
[Please re-state request]  
"Damn it. Stupid computer." Ridley stood up, went around his desk, and called down the hall. "Tolm! The computer's on the fritz again!"  
"Yeah, I know!" Tolm Harbout called back, "I've got some SCEs on it." Tolm said as he rounded the corner in the hall, and approached Ridley. "They say it's just the voice recognition, and some of the command prompts."   
"How long 'till they fix it? And you did get the appropriate guys?"  
Tolm knew as well as Ridley did, that the computer held "sensitive" information, and letting any SCE fix it was a mistake, SFI had their own SCEs.  
"What'd you think." It wasn't a question, "They said it take up to 8 hours, worst case. 2 at best."  
"Great," Ridley said sarcastically, "Oh well, back to work the old fashioned way. With the keyboard."  
Ridley stepped back into his office; work, as a Starfleet Intelligence Logistics Officer was mainly computer use. Sometimes he went into the "field". But more often, he was stuck here in this office.  
He sat down, and started typing.  
A good thing about being a Logistics Officer in SFI was that he had to know where everyone was in his area, so his security clearance was pretty high, for the rank of Commander.  
He brought up the list of operatives in his area.  
"What's this?" he said to himself.  
A new name had popped up.  
"William Carlington?" He typed out more commands determined to find who this Carlington was.  
A service record came up; a man with a dark complexion and dark hair and dark eyes was in the "picture box". The record was brief, with a lot gaps. He dug deeper, using his clearance code to get more information.  
This was the seventh time this year that something like this happened; a new unknown agent pops into his area, always when the computer went on the fritz. The new agents then disappear after a few weeks.  
After the fourth time it happened Ridley copied the service records onto an isolinear chip, which he copied. He inserted the copy chip into his desktop computer.  
There was one name that stayed, Peter Johannsen; Ridley didn't know what it meant.  
"Voice recognition's back online!" Tolm's voice came down hall.  
"Computer, cross-reference the open service record with the service records on the inserted isolinear chip, find anything they have in common."  
[Reading...]  
[Reading...]  
[Reading...]  
[Cross-reference complete]  
"Display results,"  
One name popped up, Trent Uno.  
'What kind of name is that?' Ridley thought.  
"Computer, search entire Starfleet database, for any mention of this name, or any name similar to it."  
[Searching]  
...  
...  
...  
[Search complete]  
"Display results."  
About 12 personal logs, all from one person. Lieutenant Patrick Lang.  
"What ship is this Lt Lang on?"  
[None, he has recently retired]  
"What ship was he on?"  
[USS Gemini NCC-22349, Ambassador Class]  
"What was his position?"  
[Assistant Science Officer]  
"Display the first personal log."  
Location:  
Agent Kiegan Ridley, Logistics Officer's Office  
Starfleet Intelligence Headquarters  
Further information withheld.  
  
Time & Date:  
010:07 240005.12  
According to Lang's logs this Trent Uno, or 31 in some Latin based languages, was, or is, an agent for an organisation called Section 31. Uno tried to recruit Lang. Lang had other logs about Section 31, 19 on top of the original 12, and according to them, Section 31 was an autonomous intelligence agency, that worked on behalf of the Federation protecting it's interests.  
"Question is why did Trent Uno want Lang? And why have such an obvious link to section 31 as a name?"  
[Insufficient data]  
"I wasn't talking to you, Computer bring up every reference to Section 31 in the entire UCIP database."  
[Accessing]  
"ETA on completion?"  
[Approximately 7 hours, 54 minutes]  
"Notify me when complete."  
Location:  
Agent Kiegan Ridley, Logistics Officer's Office  
Starfleet Intelligence Headquarters  
Further information withheld.  
  
Time & Date:  
17:57 240005.12  
[Database search complete]  
Ridley looked up from his desktop monitor.  
"Display results,"  
156 reports, logs, and other references came up.  
"Hey, what's this." a reference was found in the Federation charter.  
He opened it, and read it.   
"Oh my, god."  
He proceeded to read the rest discarding the ones that weren't about Section 31; those ones were about section 31 of a thing.  
Location:  
Agent Kiegan Ridley, Logistics Officer's Office  
Starfleet Intelligence Headquarters  
Further information withheld.  
  
Time & Date:  
01:00 240005.13  
Ridley finished the last log. It was amazing Section 31 was everywhere. It appeared that nearly every "famous" crew in Starfleet had encountered them, all the way back to Kirk. And even Janeway. But the only crew to have more than one recorded meeting with them was Deep Space Nine; a Luther Sloan tried to recruit Dr. Julian Bashir, a genetically enhanced human. He then gave Bashir a mission on Romulus. Section 31 was also responsible for the disease that nearly destroyed the Founders during the Dominion War, in which DS9 was of paramount importance.  
Ridley quickly wrote a report, putting in as many of the logs as possible. He ended the report with the question, "What is Section 31 doing in my area?"  
Location:  
Admiral Hoahn'rit Ashey'own's Office  
Starfleet Intelligence Headquarters  
Further information withheld.  
  
Time & Date:  
08:34 240005.13  
"Come in."  
Kiegan Ridley walked in.  
"Admiral," he said in greeting.  
"Commander Ridley, to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit." The way Admiral said it, it wasn't a pleasure.  
"I've found something disturbing." He handed the Admiral the report.  
The Admiral read a few lines then he frowned. "I'll get back to you on this."  
"But sir, it'll only ta-"  
"Dismissed, Commander."  
"Yes sir."  
Ridley left.  
Location:  
Kiegan Rildey's Apartment  
Jonan Apartments  
London, Earth  
  
Time & Date:  
16:28 240006.01  
"Almost a whole month, and nothing, every time I try and call him, nothing." Ridley said to no one.  
As per usual no one answered.  
Ridley stood frustrated, he was on a scheduled break, but he didn't like sitting still, especially when there was something still unanswered.  
"Screw it!" Ridley went to his comms console, and punched in Admiral Ashey'own's comm code.  
Admiral Ashey'own appeared quickly on Rildey's comm screen.  
"Yes, Commander?"  
"I was wondering if you had considered my report on Section 31?"  
"Yes I have."  
When nothing more came for, Ridley prompted, "Well?"  
"Meet me in my office in ten minutes," the Admiral said with a scowl.  
The screen went blank.  
Location:  
Admiral Hoahn'rit Ashey'own's Office  
Starfleet Intelligence Headquarters  
Further information withheld.  
  
Time & Date:  
16:37 240006.01  
"Sit down Commander." The Admiral said gruffly.  
Ridley sat. "Is there a Section 31, sir?" Ridley considered that the Admiral's long silence was attributed do Section 31 actually existing.  
"I can neither confirm nor deny its existence," the Admiral stated simply.  
"Neither confirm nor deny? So it does exist, you're just unwilling to actually say so?"  
"You're treading on thin ice Commander. I said I could neither confirm nor deny its existence."  
"So who can confirm or deny?"  
"That's not for me to say. I strongly suggest that you leave well enough alone."  
"But-"  
"Leave well enough alone, Commander."  
"Sir!?"  
"Commander! You're dismissed."  
Ridley couldn't believe this, "Starfleet sanctions it!"  
"Commander!! Out!"  
Ridley stood to leave. "Sir, are you an agent for Section 31?"  
Admiral Ashey'own ignored the question, but answered the previous one, "Starfleet doesn't sanction it."   
What the admiral didn't say was obvious, It ignores it.  
Ridley was aghast; he turned, and then turned back. "Sir, I request a Leave of Absence, to collect myself."  
The Admiral looked thoughtful, "Ok, Commander, you have an 3 week LOA."  
Ridley left, having no intention of "collecting himself".  
Location:  
Federation Embassy  
Government Seat Capital  
Jy'Ni'Ra  
  
Time & Date:  
17:56 240007.03  
Kiegan Ridley was no more, at least for now. Now there was only Robert Harcourt, a groundskeeper at the Federation Embassy on Jy'Ni'Ra. Jy'Ni'Ra is an independent world, the Federation had been trying to secure the world's membership, the Government agreed but the population did not. Security at the Embassy was tight, but not tight enough to prevent Ridley from creating an identity and planting himself there. He bent down, pruning a 3-foot hedge of English Box.  
"Mr. Harcourt?" A voice said behind him.  
"Yes," Ridley responded, not looking up.  
"I so do admire you garden, this is Box, isn't?"  
This time Ridley looked, and saw a Human male. "Yes it is, English Box." Ridley stood, and wiped his hands on his pants. He held out one of hands, "Robert Harcourt, gardener extraordinaire  
The other man took his hand and gripped it firmly, "Peter Johannsen, diplomat. And garden admirer." Johannsen smiled.  
Ridley smiled in return, this was his man, the only Section 31 agent that had stayed on his list.  
Location:  
Ambassador Peter Johannsen's Quarters  
Federation Embassy  
Government Seat Capital  
Jy'Ni'Ra  
  
Time & Date:  
20:03 240007.03  
"Mr. Harcourt?" Johannsen asked, seeing the garden keeper in his quarters.  
"You're not a diplomat are you?" Ridley asked, coming out of the shadows holding a phaser.  
"What? What are you talking about?" Johannsen said, backing away from Ridley.  
"I'm talking about Section 31."  
Johannsen didn't bat an eye, he was good. "Section 31? What is that?"  
"Section 31, an autonomous organisation, claiming to protect the Federation by any means possible, even breaching the ideals the Federation stands for. You're an agent for them. Aren't you?"   
Suddenly the innocent act was gone, and just as quick Johannsen produced a phaser of his own. "And how did you come to that conclusion, Commander Ridley?"  
Ridley struggled not show any surprised but obviously failed when Johannsen said, "Yes, I know who you are. I've known it since you started digging into Section 31."  
"Oh?" Ridley asked.  
"Yes, you've become a potential threat, to us, and indirectly to the Federation."  
"And how do you deal with potential threats?"  
"Quietly," Johannsen started to raise his phaser, but Ridley fired his. Johannsen was thrown back, a smoking hole where his chest was.  
"Yes, so do I." Ridley quickly tapped out commands on a padd, and then disappeared in a transporter beam.  
Location:  
Personal Yacht Hybrid  
NAR-88462  
In Synchronous Orbit Above Jy'Ni'Ra  
  
Time & Date:  
18:37 240007.04  
Kiegan Ridley sat down at his chair, the HoloNet NewsFeeds just finished, Johannsen's death was on it. But it wasn't how Ridley planned it. He killed Johannsen with a Federation phaser, and left evidence of a cover-up by a Federation Agency, he also called the local law enforcement. But the news said that Johannsen was reportedly killed by an anti-Federation cult, the weapon's signature matched Jy'Ni'Ran design.  
[Dit-Dit]  
Ridley frowned; his ship was cloaked, illegally, but still cloaked. No one should know where he was.  
So how was that a hail was coming in?  
Ridley opened the hail.  
"Mr. Ridley." a human female appeared on his screen, a familiar human female.  
"Elizabeth!!"  
"Why, Kiegan you remember me, I'm touched."  
This wasn't the same Elizabeth Sanford. She was more...arrogant.  
"You're working for Section 31?"  
"Yes, in more than one meaning. The Section sends its thanks."  
"Thanks? For what?"  
"A job well done. Johannsen was a menace. He believed that Jy'Ni'Ra was not suitable for Federation Membership."  
"It isn't."  
"Yes, currently it is not. But in few years time..." She paused, "Johannsen was going to recommend that the Federation give up on Jy'Ni'Ra. We didn't want that."  
Ridley saw it all. "So, you planted evidence in my database, led me to "uncover" Section 31's existence. Force me to remove an agent, just so you would get rid of Johannsen!?"  
"Yes, but not just that, they want you as well."  
"ME!"  
"Calm down."  
"Calm down?! I've been manipulated like a pawn on a chess board!"  
"Shut up!" Liz yelled. "You're overreacting, Section 31 wanted to test you're abilities, this was just a test."  
"A test! I took a man's life, Liz!"  
"I take it you won't be joining Section 31?"  
"Not until Hell freezes over!"  
"Well, then I'm glad I took the precaution of this."  
The transmission broke, replaced by a report; its transmission date wasn't until 2 hours from now. It was to Admiral Ashey'own.  
  
SEND: Admiral Hoahn'rit Ashey'own  
  
FROM: Commander Elizabeth Sanford  
  
RE: Agent Commander Kiegan Ridley  
Jy'Ni'Ran Incident  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Admiral, further study of the evidence at the scene suggests that it was a Federation agent who killed Ambassador Johannsen. Further evidence also suggests that Kiegan Ridley was at the scene. Data is below. I request, as special services officer, to pursue Commander Ridley and bring him to justice. I also recommend that we do this as quietly as possible, so as to not alarm the general population of Jy'Ni'Ra.  
What followed was a collection of data, mainly weapon's signatures, and Kiegan's own DNA sequence.  
"Oh, crap!"  
This meant that Ridley now had to "cease to exist". If he was to continue fighting Section 31, he had to do it without Starfleet or the Federation's help.  
He plotted a course to the nearest Starfleet Relay.  
=/\= =/\= =/\=  
Location:  
Orion Syndicate Crime Lord Fernihard Harnli's Office  
Main City  
Ardorn III  
  
Time & Date:  
03:23 240111.20  
"So, Mr. Ridley. How are you going to get out of this?"  
Ridley was tied to chair with a polymer rope, in Fernihard Harnli's office. Kiegan had been investigating this guy for months, so was Section 31, he hoped to capture a Section 31 agent and still bring down Harnli. But he got captured. Of course, he came prepared.  
"Simple, Mr. Harnli."  
Ridley had fake skin on his hands and up his arms. Underneath the fake skin was a liquid that broke down polymers.  
He squeezed his fists, breaking the skin, the liquid came out, and in contact with the ropes, they melted. Neither the four guards, nor Harnli saw it. He then quietly pulled out two phasers from fake skin at the base of his back. He then stood, firing on the two guards at the door and the two guards next to Harnli. They all fell.  
Harnli suddenly appeared nervous.  
"Mr. Harnli, I think you're going to turn yourself over to Starfleet Intelligence. Sit down." Ridley motioned with his phaser for Harnli to sit on the chair Ridley was on.  
Harnli sat.  
Ridley then proceeded to tie him up.  
Location:  
Orion Syndicate Crime Lord Fernihard Harnli's Office  
Main City  
Ardorn III  
  
Time & Date:  
18:04 240111.20  
Elizabeth Sanford stepped over a box of greasy food, thinking what was with the Orion Syndicate? All the Crime Lords' offices were dirty and disgusting.  
"Commander?" called someone.  
"Yes, Lieutenant?" Liz asked, she came to the office with a team of investigators hoping to catch Commander Ridley, but all they got was a whimpering Crime Lord tied to a chair.  
"I found someone thing you should look at." He handed her an isolinear rod. Which she then inserted into her Special Services Tricorder.  
The little screen went fuzzy, then cleared to reveal Kiegan Ridley's face.  
"Hello Liz, I hope Mr. Harnli wasn't too much trouble for you." Ridley then smiled. "See ya 'round."  
The little screen then went fuzzy again, then dark.  
"Damn it!" Liz yelled throwing the Tricorder down.  
Location:  
Personal Yacht Hybrid  
NAR-88462  
In Synchronous Orbit Above Ardorn III  
  
Time & Date:  
18:37 240111.20  
Kiegan Ridley smiled, his rod was just accessed, so it was time to leave, he accessed SFI's records, and the HoloNet NewsFeeds.  
"What's this?"  
On the screen was report about a freighter captain ripping his clients off. Taking the cargo and not paying them, then running.  
"Someone to deal with."  
  
The cloaked yacht Hybrid went into warp, leaving no trace that it was ever there.  
------------------------------------  
Episode 2:  
"From the shadows comes darkness..."  
PART 1  
------------------------------------  
Location:  
Personal Yacht Hybrid  
NAR-88462  
Landing Bay 6631 Mondo M'Daio SpacePort  
  
Time & Date:  
17:32 240111.30  
"They're not here?"  
"Yes, sir. I'm sorry but they left a few days ago."  
"Thanks anyway." Kiegan Ridley disconnected comm. He was just talking to the concierge of Mondo M'Daio's most prestigious hotel. A few days ago Ridley heard about a Federation citizen, who was selling slaves, females. After an extensive search, he finally tracked him down Mondo M'Daio, only to have slip through his fingers again.  
He activated the comms again, this time calling up the SpacePort Administration.  
"Yes, Miss Sanford?" When talking to government organisations, Ridley decided it was safer not to be himself, so he used Elizabeth Sanford's image. Clever, he thought.  
"I'd like to know about a Mr. Ie'tan'go, he left here about two days ago." He sent Sanford's authorization code. It was nice to still have access to SFI's database, without anyone knowing.  
"Ah, um." The SpacePort official stuttered. "I'll get right on it."  
"I'll be right here." He disconnected.  
And waited.  
Location:  
U.S.S. Geelong NCC-78234  
Warp 6.7  
Approaching Mondo M'Daio  
  
Time & Date:  
17:34 240111.30  
  
Note: Geelong is pronounced as Jeelong not with a "geh" sound  
"I wish they'd go faster."  
"It's not an emergency."  
Commander Elizabeth Sanford starred at her assistant, a lackey. "Yes, it is." she said forcefully. "If we don't bring Commander Ridley in, there's no telling what damage he could do."  
Sanford's assistant, Lieutenant Lorenzo Lumicisi, just rolled his eyes. "Come on, what harm could he do. He's already sent three messages straight to Admiral Ashey'own, one tendering his resignation, and two others professing his innocence."  
"As if they really mean anything." Sanford said turning away, indicating the end of the conversation.  
Sanford's badge beeped, "Hunter to Sanford."  
"Go ahead, Captain."  
"We're on our final approach to Mondo M'Daio. We'll be in orbit in 6 minutes."  
"Good, I'll be up there in a minute." She closed the Com-link, "Come on, Lt."  
Location:  
Personal Yacht Hybrid  
NAR-88462  
Landing Bay 6631 Mondo M'Daio SpacePort  
  
Time & Date:  
17:35 240111.30  
[Incoming Transmission]  
'It's about time.' Ridley opened the transmission, and activated the image changer. "Yes?"  
"Ah, Um, Miss Sanford. I have your information. I'm sending it now."  
"Thank you." Ridley flashed his best smile, even though his face was changed into Liz's the smile would still be there. "I'm departing now."  
"Uh, ok. I'll notify SpacePort Operations."  
Ridley closed the link, waited a bit, and then activated the engines on his Hawkling XKR-Alpha Personal Yacht.  
"Yacht Hybrid, you are cleared for departure."  
The Hybrid lifted off the landing pad then shot into the atmosphere. Mondo M'Daio had a strict rule about atmospheric flight, only travel at 1/16th impulse. So it'd take Ridley about five minutes to reach open space.  
Location:  
Personal Yacht Hybrid  
NAR-88462  
Open Space surrounding Mondo M'Daio  
  
Time & Date:  
17:40 240111.30  
Ridley's ship shot out of the atmosphere, Ridley then activated full impulse.  
"Deet Deet Deet Deet Deet."  
Warning lights flashed all over his board. Proximity warning.  
Proximity to a Starfleet vessel. He quickly scanned it.  
A Galaxy class, NCC-78234. U.S.S. Geelong.  
It was scanning him, Ridley smiled. All they'd get in their scans would be a female Andorian. And that was exactly who owned the Ph'Rai. Of course, the Ph'Rai was probably half way across the Federation, which they wouldn't know.  
Location:  
U.S.S. Geelong  
NCC-78234  
Open Space surrounding Mondo M'daio  
  
Time & Date:  
17:40 240111.30  
"Are you sure?" Captain Fred Hunter asked Sandford.  
"Positive. It matches everything. In all previous sightings of him, this ship was seen leaving each uated, following close behind him was Lumicisi. It was luck or some galactic coincidence that the bunker they were in was in the capital city.  
"Ridley, can you slow down a bit." Lumicisi panted.  
"No." Ridley kept on running, the streetlights illuminating his way.  
They reached the Embassy and found the gates locked.  
"Well, you would expect that at midnight."  
"Shut up Lumicisi." Ridley said looking around.  
He looked down an alley between the embassy and a large office building. He saw a back entrance to the main grounds that was slightly ajar.  
"Lt." Ridley said pointing to the gate.  
Lumicisi quietly followed Ridley through the gate, and into the even quieter garden.  
Ridley put his finger to his lips, indicating Lumicisi to be quiet. They sneaked through the Wonder Trees, or as Ridley knew them Idesia polycarpa.  
The Embassy would be locked at this time of night, so there would be only the garden for Johannsen to hide in.  
Lumicisi stepped up to Ridley, and whispered in his ear, "Do you think he'd be hiding amongst the larger trees?"  
Ridley whispered back "No, I don't think so." He paused, "I think I might know where he is. Follow me… quietly."  
Ridley headed out of the medium tree section and crept in the darkness towards the shrub area.  
Crouching amongst the path hedge of English Box was a shadow.  
Ridley pulled out his phaser, "Mr. Johannsen?" Lumicisi stepped back.  
"Yes," The shadow responded, not standing up. "I did admire your part of this garden Ridley. It was so neat. And ordered. You missed your calling I think."  
Ridley snorted. "Perhaps, Peter Johannsen I am placing you under arrest. For conspiracy."  
"Conspiracy?! All I did was for the Federation!"  
"You fake your own death. You created a blockade of the Alpha Centauri system. You supplied rebels with weapons and ships."  
"Ha!" Johannsen stood, and stepped closer to Ridley, "You have no proof!"  
"No," said a new voice, "But I most certainly do."  
Ridley saw a new shadow step in the garden, but he didn't to see the shadow to know who it was, "Uno? I thought you were going to your headquarters."  
Uno laughed, as another shadow stepped up. "This is my headquarters."  
"What?"  
"Didn't you realise Kiegan?"  
"Liz." Ridley said as Liz came out of the shadows  
"I'd like to stay and chat but I must be going," Johannsen said and made a dash for the trees.   
He didn't reach the trees; he was disintegrated by a phaser blast.  
"What!?" Ridley turned sharply in the originating direction of the blast. Uno lowered his phaser.  
"Uno!" Ridley cried.  
"What? He was a threat, Ridley. And had to be dealt with."  
"Uno! You fool! What if he wasn't the head of the Vanguard?"  
"He was."  
"Why are you so sure?" Ridley carefully put his hand on his own phaser.  
"I had an investigation into them 


End file.
